


sticky fingers

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Izzy can’t remember the last time she stole something for fun.
Relationships: Camille Belcourt/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	sticky fingers

Izzy can’t remember the last time she stole something for fun. Well, that’s not true at all – it was the Renoir – point is, it’s been far too long. She does love their little band of thieves plus Magnus, conning for the greater good. But they’re all taking the weekend off, and Isabelle wants to take something just for _herself_. 

.

Camille sighs, heading over to the bar before she does one last lap. Lucian’s annual antique and rare book auction usually had far more pieces she wanted. This year is feeling lackluster, and she’s fairly certain the blame can be placed on his two new lovers – Alaric and Jocelyn. Too happy to do proper work, she surmises, she’ll have to find her antiquities at another event. 

Her martini arrives with a stranger, someone slipping into the seat beside her, “Her drink’s on me and I’ll have the same.” 

Camille turns, curious. She hasn’t seen the woman before, not during her first walk around nor any of the previous years. Her clothes are expensive and young enough to scream heiress, but the jewelry doesn’t match- too modest even if composed of pricey pieces. Not new or old money, something else entirely. 

“Thank you Miss…?” 

She smiles bright, “Please call me Isabelle.”

Isabelle is wearing lip gloss that tastes like pears, and before the clock has struck midnight, it’s been smeared into Camille’s dark burgundy lipstick and back again, an absolute mess of cosmetics. Against Isabelle’s thighs, it looks like faint bruises and if Camille knew her better, she’d make it true. (Still tempting, to ensure this pretty stranger isn’t so easily rid of her once the sun rises.) 

While it’s expected that Isabelle is gone upon waking, her favorite necklace is absent as well. Any other and Camille would have been amused by her daring, but that necklace – ah, she’ll simply have to hunt her down. 

And perhaps make her pay a bit, mark up her thighs properly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> (the whole team is thief izzy, grifter clary, mastermind magnus, hitter jace, hacker simon \o/)


End file.
